harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agate (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings Time Morning *Yawn... I got up earlier than normal this morning, so I'm a bit tired. *Good morning, (player). Are you raising animals on your farm? Next time, I want you to let me see them. *Good morning. Are you about to leave somewhere? *Good morning. Are you planning to go anywhere special today? *'Married:' Good morning, (player). Here's hoping you have a highly productive day today! I know I certainly plan to. *'Married:' Good morning, (player). Are you ready for your good morning kiss? Because I sure am! Now, don't be shy...♪ *'Married (Low FP): '''Good morning, (player). Are you ready for some hard work today? Because I sure am! ♪ '''Afternoon' *Oh, (player)! Hello! Did you already greet the animals on the mountain? If not, please go say hi to them. I think that would make them very happy! *'Married:' (if you didn't speak to her during the morning) You didn't talk to me at all this morning, you know. I was so lonely! ...But now that your work is done, here you are! You came right to me, didn't you? That's so sweet... Thank you! *'Married (Low FP):' (if you didn't speak to her during the morning) Have you finished your work? I've been lonely, since I wasn't able to talk to you this morning. But now all is right with the world! ♥ Evening *'Married: '(player), are you tired? Should I give you a massage before you sleep? Though...I only really know how to massage animals. Will that work on humans as well? *'Married: '''Phew, I'm getting sleepy. We should both go to bed, don't you think? The later you stay up, the harder a time you'll have tomorrow morning. *'Married (Low FP): ' ''(if you didn't speak to her during the day) You left me alone almost all day, you know. That's so mean! You have no idea how lonely I've been, and I won't forgive you until you kiss me! Weather Spring *'Sunny:' The weather is so nice today. I'm certain the animals will all be thrilled! Summer *'Sunny:' It's awfully hot today, don't you think? Most animals are sensitive to the heat, so we'll need to keep a watchful eye on their health until conditions improve. *'Rainy:' A summer rain is a true blessing for any animals suffering from the heat. I worry about those poor souls near the water, however. With the river and the lake so swollen, they could easily be washed away... *'Typhoon: ' With a typhoon on the way, I can't help but worry about the animals in the Safari, and on the mountain. I sure hope they'll be okay! *'Typhoon (Married):' You can't go out in this weather! I know it's frustrating, but I think we should just spend some time at home today. It's much safer. Fall *'Sunny:' It's certainly a lovely day, isn't it? Perfect weather for a picnic with friends. ♪ Winter *'Sunny:' The sun may be out, but it sure isn't warming the town very much. Sometimes, I wish I could just hibernate like the bears do. Every year around this time, in fact... *'Snowy:' Have you ever watched the snow? It's beautiful, isn't it? I just love the way it falls... *'Snowstorm (Married):' The snow's really coming down, isn't it? I can't help but worry about the animals, though I know they're strong enough to handle this. Your best bet is to believe in the crops you've grown and the animals you've raised, and trust that they'll make it through this safe and sound! Ignored *'Married:' It's been so long since we've been able to talk to one another, (player). And yet, that doesn't seem to bother you at all, does it? That's unfair, you know. I shouldn't be the only one suffering! I want you to want to talk to me... Friends *'White:' Because Mr. Lion and Mr. Cheetah don't live this town, everyday feels very carefree and peaceful. *'Purple:' The more time I'm able to spend with animals, the happier I become. I've been working with animals for a long time, and I've never once gotten tired of it. It's rewarding every single time. *'Blue: ' Ugh... If I go to the clinic with another scratch, Angela will be furious... *'Green:' My parents are researching a particular breed of animal that's native to a whole other area, so they really can't visit me. But the people in this town all treat me like I'm part of their family, so I don't feel lonely at all! ♪ *'Yellow:' Anyone who likes animals can't be bad. And I can tell if a person REALLY likes animals just by watching how he or she touches them. Heh. Don't worry! You're safe. You're very gentle with the animals. *'Pink:' What makes me interested in animals? Well, when I was little and traveling with my parents, I saw some gnus migrating, and that just really wowed me. I can still picture it in my head as clearly as if it happened yesterday! I hope you're able to see it someday too. ♪ *'Red:' Thank you for always being so very nice to me. I really like you, (player). I hope we can be good friends like this forever! *'Ex: ' The time I've spent with you is my greatest treasure. Thank you for giving me such lovely memories. *'Dating someone else:' I hear you are dating someone now. Congratulations! Heh. You look happy. Which makes me happy, too. It’s a win for everyone! ♥ Dating *'White: ' You've been rather distant with me lately. If you keep this up, I'm going to sulk... and you wouldn't like me when I sulk! *'Purple:' Did I... do something to make you dislike me...? *'Blue:' I've been so happy every day since becoming your girlfriend. ♥ I love you, (player)! *'Green:' Angela and Lillie said I should let them know if you ever make me cry. Heh. Their worries are unfounded, though! When I'm with you, I can't help but smile. I'd never cry! If that ever changes, though, and you DO make me cry, those two will be your worst nightmare. So you'd best be careful, all right? *'Yellow:' To show you just how much I love you, I'm going to teach you a secret spell that'll keep you energized all day. Ready? Come in closer... *whisper* *whisper* ...There. Got that? My father taught me this spell a long time ago. Let's keep it a secret between you and me, okay? *'Pink:' You know, (player), you're not just open-hearted, you're also handsome. You're basically my ideal man! Heh. I love you so much! ♥ *'Red:' I've got a problem. I love you so, so much, and I want to express to you just how deeply I care about you, but... ...well, even if I say the words every day, it's just not enough! What should I do? How do I convey my passion to you? It's eating me up! Break-up (player). Um... I have something I'd like to talk to you about. You've been really cold to me lately, (player). You don't even come to see me anymore, and you barely even speak to me. Did something happen to make you hate me? I really, really love you, so I want to spend lots of time with you and talk with you a whole bunch. But... is that what you want? I mean, don't you want to spend time with me? Don't you want to... talk to me? If you don't then I don't think we can be together anymore. We'd have to... break up. *'I don't want to break up.' Really? So you don't hate me...? Yay! This was just a silly notion I got in my head, wasn't it? Whew! That's a relief. I'm really glad I get to be with you still. ♥ But I'd be even gladder if you could make some more time to come see me! I know you're super busy all the time, but I get lonely when so much time goes by without the two of us catching up. *'Yeah. I think you're right.' ...Okay. As of today, then, we're just friends. Thank you very much for everything. I hope we can still be the best of friends forevermore! Married *'White: ' Go away, (player)! You don't mean a thing to me anymore! *'Purple:' You're so cold to me these days... This is not how a married couple should be. You need to pay more attention to your relationship...to me! *'Blue:' Your affection toward me used to be palpable. I could FEEL it, But now... I don't feel a thing... *'Green:' My lifestyle was completely dependent on animals before, but that all changed after I married you. Now, I have to make time for my precious husband too, because you're just as precious to me as any animal! *'Yellow:' I have to admit, while I do enjoy taking care of animals and studying them... I also really enjoy doing housework for you! ♪ *'Pink:' Ever since we got married, I feel less inclined to study the animals, and more inclined to study you... I do so love when I learn something new. Your likes and dislikes, or what kinds of faces you make in what kinds of situations... *'Red:' (player), I love you, you know! ♥ I love being with you every day. It's my greatest joy! Meals *'I'll prepare it:' Time to eat! ♪ **'Just use whatever's on hand.:' Um...(player)? I don't feel any love at all in what you cooked for me. If you were too busy, you could've told me. I would've made something. Having you just slap something together instead is really sad... **'0.5-1 star dish:' Um...(player)? Did you maybe accidentally use the wrong ingredients in this? It tastes a little, uh... weird. **'1.5-3 star dish:' Mmm, this is yummy. Thank you for making it, (player)! ♥ **'3.5-5 star dish:' Mmm! This is really tasty, (player)! I feel like I'm smiling with every bite! ♪ I shouldn't have any more. *'Have my partner prepare it:' I'll go whip up some grub for us, then. Have a seat and it'll be ready in no time. There, all done! ♪ C'mon, let's dig in. I'm hungry as a horse! **I used to put taking care of the animals ahead of taking care of myself, so I got into the habit of eating quick meals so I could get back to work. But now that we're eating together as a family, I've found I'm really slowing down and savoring the food -- and our time together. After all it's time I get to spend with my family. It's way too precious to just rush through. **What...? You think I'm the kind of person who'd mix up salt and sugar? That's so mean, (player)! Even I would never make a mistake that silly! Oh, but there was one time when I went to buy some salt and sugar, but wound up with two pouches of salt instead. And when I went out to buy the sugar I missed the first time. I accidentally got more salt. I had so much salt I had a hard time using it all. **I have so much fun thinking about what I want to make when it's my turn to cook. And when it's your turn, I like the suspense of seeing what you're going to make... so no matter who's in the kitchen, I find that I'm always looking forward to mealtime! ♪ **Lillie's been teaching me more about cooking! She's always so enthusiastic and optimistic, even when something has a weird smell. I wanna learn how to cook the yummiest food for you, (player)! **Meep!! Ai biph my tun...owww... Mmm! Now I'm all full. Thanks for the food! ♪ *'Breakfast: ' Now that we've both had a big breakfast, we have to go out and exercise to work it all off! Let's goooo! ♪ *'Lunch: ' A tummy full of lunch really makes you sleep, doesn't it? I think I wanna take a little nap. *'Dinner: ' Oh, I know! (player), once we've all finished eating dinner, how about we take a relaxing bath? We could wash each other's backs! ♥ I'll make sure to wash out all the day's tiredness, guaranteed. Collecting Materials Ah, (player)! I think I can pick up some materials for you tomorrow, if you'd like. What do you say? *'Yes, please.' All right, perfect! I'll make sure I gather lots of materials tomorrow, then. ♪ (the next day) Hope this'll work for you! I put what I found in your backpack. *'No, thank you.' Oh, okay. Maybe next time, then! Children *'Pregnancy (3rd week):' Won't be long now until our little bundle of joy makes its grand debut, huh? I'm as ready to do this as I'll ever be, as long as you're by my side! *'Babies:' Our babies are so tiny and cute! Let's raise them with all our love! *'Toddlers:' I've been watching our babies crawl around since this morning, and decided to crawl right after them! ♪ Would you like to join us too? It's fun! *'Children:' Being a parent is not an easy job, but just seeing our children grow day by day makes it all worthwhile, don't you think? Gifts *'Loved:' Oh, these are wonderful. Thank you very much! ♪ *'Liked:' Ooh, I am definitely a fan of these. Thank you very much! ♪ *'Neutral:' Is this for me? Thank you very much! *'Disliked:' Erm... I don't much care for this... but I can't very well turn down a gift from you, now, can I? So... thank you! I greatly appreciate the thought. *'Wrapping:' Wow, what's inside? Can I open it?! *'Wrapping (Favorite):' This ribbon is so cute. I love the color! Can't wait to see what's inside... *'Second gift of the day:' Huh? A present again? I think I need to cut you off! But I really do appreciate the thought. *'Second gift of the day (Married):' I've already received a gift...and I'd feel bad taking so much. So I'm afraid I'll have to turn this one away. But I appreciate the thought very much. Thank you, (player)! I love you, you know! ♥ *'Ignored (Married):' We haven't talked for a loooooong time, you know. And now here you are, bearing me gifts? What I need isn't material goods, (player). I just want some time to talk to you! That means more to me than any present! Birthday *'Disliked:' Erm... Well, it's clear you remembered my birthday, so let's just focus on that. Thank you! Outfit Clothes *'Boys' Jumpsuit:' Wow, that outfit looks really comfortable to move around in! Seems perfect for playing with animals. ♪ *'Kung Fu Farmer:' What a neat outfit! It's extremely well-designed. I'm enjoying just looking at it! ♪ Hats and glasses *'Black Eyepatch:' ...You're just wearing that eyepatch for looks, I assume? You don't actually have an eye injury, right? As long as you're okay...neat! Since one eyepatch looks so cool, imagine how amazing you'd look with one on each eye! Might take some getting used to, though... Animals *'White Rabbit: ' Well, hello, little bunny! Are your ears in tip-top shape today as well? If you need me to clean them, just say the word! ♪ Location *'Highland Farm Area:' **The air is so clean and pure here. It must be great for farming! And for the animals -- they seem quite content. *'Forest Road Area:' **Some of the animals banded together earlier and gave me a flower. They're just so very sweet! ♪ **Phew, walking around like this sure does make a person thirsty... *'Mountain Hill:' **So, depending on the field, different crops will grow faster? Guess it doesn't matter if you're a crop, an animal or a person; you're going to be affected by your enviroment, no matter what! *'Zephyr Hill:' **Fritz really is a hard worker. He's already been out watering his crops this morning! He didn't seem to notice that his watering can had a hole in it, though. He kept on getting mad and shouting about how his water was disappearing. I didn't stick around long enough to see the end of the saga, but I'm hoping he eventually realized what was happening! **You know, I think you can always tell who's tending a field. Their personality rubs off on the crops. ♪ *'Harvest Plaza:' **It seems the animals have taken quite an interest in these fields! They seem very curious as to what kinds of crops grow there and how they taste. ...Of course, I told them not to eat anything out of the field. I was very clear on that point! **Mushroom, Mushroom! ♪ Oh, mush, mush, mushity mushroom ♪ Heh. Melanie taught me that one. Seeing mushrooms just made it pop into my head, and I couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to sing it! **What an amazing flower garden. Giorgio is quite the consummate pro! *'Riverside Pasture:' **This field is certainly conveniently close to town. Makes it easier to rent, I bet! ♪ **I never get bored watching the spinning of a water wheel, but...well, I do get dizzy... **The animals tell me that the crops from Elise's farm look positively delicious to them. And I can't help but agree! So I'm going to go ask Elise if she'd be willing to share a few sometime. *'Piedmont:' **Out for a walk? Well, that makes two of us! ♪ **I often give treats to the animals and play with them, right in this very spot! ♪ *'Oak Tree Town:' **I hear Veronica keeps a tight leash on local immigration, since rapid population increase could lead to the loss of our natural resources. Thanks to that, I can tend to my animals in peace, yet still take solace in the fact that our town is so highly regarded! ♪ Festivals Fishing Tournament *Did you know I caught a super-duper huge fishie the other day? It was so big I couldn't fit it in my bag. So I had to put him back in the river. I'm surprised there are fishies that big living around here. *'If you won:' Congrats, player! You're so good at fishing. I'm jealous! What do I have to do to learn your mad skills? I'd love it if you could give me a few tips sometime. *'If you lost:' Cluck-Cluck Festival *'If you won:' *'If you lost:' Fall Fashion Fiesta *I think the contestants today were just as amazing as their models. *Lillie always wears really fluffy, frilly skirts. It's such a cute look! I spend all day out running and playing with my animal friends, so I like wearing clothes that're easy to move around in. *'If you won:' *'If you lost:' You put in a great effort today, player. Everybody looked so different, I'm sure the judge must've had trouble picking a winner. Fluffy Festival *'If you won:' Congratulations, player! You were amazing! I was very impressed! *Have you seen the Alpaca Dance yet? If you get to be very good friends with them, they'll dance for you. It's a really neat, happy dance that you can't help but get caught up in. If you haven't seen it yet, try getting to be good friends with an alpaca so you can. It's totally worth it! (player)'s Birthday *'Married: ' Happy birthday! Are you free tonight? I'd love it if you headed home early tonight. Though I can't tell you why, because it's a secret. ♪ *'Evening (Married): '''Question! Do you know what day it is? When you get home and open the front door, something wonderful may transpire. So don't stay out too late! Please, get home early today... Flower Fair *Ah, is that for the Flower Fair? Thank you very much. I'll take good care of it! ♥ White Day *'Married:' Heh. I knew you were going to give me something for White Day. I just knew it! And I'm thrilled to be right! Thank you very much, (player). I hope you're looking forward to getting something in return! ♥ Going to the Safari I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, player. Come on, I'll take you to the Safari. I can hardly wait to get there myself! I'll take you there myself. Here we are, player. Have fun playing with all of the animals. And when you're ready to go home, just come talk to me. Oh, player! Are you on your way home? *'Yes:' I see. So, back to town, then? You won't be able to come back to the Safari today. Are you sure that's okay with you? **'It's fine:' All right. Thank you for coming today. I hope to see you here again! And we're back. Please come by and see me any time you want to explore the Safari park. Other *'Passing out in the Safari:' (player)! (player), hang in there! *'Eating''' *munch* *munch* This is absolutely delicious! Would you like some? *'Sleeping:' ...Ooooh, so many animals I've never even heard of before... This is downright paradise for wild fauna... Mmmmngg... *'Showing the Ring:' Did you make that ring by yourself? That's very impressive! *'Showing the Ring (Married):' I love you more today than when we started dating...but not half as much as tomorrow! ♥ *'Showing the Blue Feather:' Is that a feather from a bird? What kind of bird, I wonder... That shape is... oh... *'Showing the Blue Feather (Married):' Heh. That makes me think of the time when we first got engaged. I bet I had quite the look on my face that day! *'After showing the Ring to someone else (Dating/Married):' Is it true you're showing off our ring around town? I can't say I approve of that. It's a sacred bond between us. It's... a very private thing. Please... don't do that anymore, okay? *'After showing the Blue Feather to someone else (Dating/Married):' (player), please, sit! I need to talk to you. Is it true that you're showing off the blue feather around town? I can't say I approve of that. It's a sacred bond between us. It's... a very private thing. Please... don't do that anymore, okay? Category:Story of Seasons Quotes